cant breathe
by lozzy035
Summary: taylor swifts breathe- how bella feels when she hears a song playing after edward left my first one shot. tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I turned on the T.V. to MTV and the new Taylor Swift song came on. I love her songs they have a great meaning to them.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**_

Great this really reminds me of Edward. I always thought we were going to last forever looks like I was wrong. I never did think it would end that way. I know he wont change his mind, and I is killing me I feel like a hole in my chest is opening up.

_**  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm**_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

I pull my legs up to my chest and cry into my sweats. I don't know what to do I'm broken and he was everything then he left.

_**  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

You're supposed to save me from hurting myself there's no one here now and it's happening. I know you more than anyone else yet I didn't see this.

_**  
And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**_

The hole gets bigger with each memory flashing through making it hard to breathe. I have to go on for Charlie even if I can't breathe without them.

_**  
Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out**_

Nothing I say will make you love me again and come back. This didn't wok out but I wish it did I lost part of myself. The road seems to be all bumpy.

_**  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**_

I cry into my sweats not caring if anyone came in. all the happy memories flashing._****_

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

The hole keeps aching and I have to sit up and wrap my arms around myself, I'm sure if I don't ill fall to pieces.

_**  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**_

Maybe it's not 2 am but it's late. I did lose my friends as they were my family. I lost Alice my best friend. It's not easy for me you said it would be as if you never existed if it was why do I feel this pain?

_**  
And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh**_

You're still now here to save me. I sigh and carry on listening tightening my hold on my middle.

_**  
I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to**_

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I wasn't pretty enough. I'm sorry I wasn't immortal. I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I'm sorry Rosalie didn't like me and I didn't try enough. I'm sorry you don't love me. I'm sorry!


	2. an

A/N: Hi everyone!

I don't know if some of you know this, but is starting to delete fan fictions that are too graphic, too violent, or ones that are inspired by songs, or have songs in them.

This means a big deal to me because I read songs fictions, so I urge you to sign this petition against the change that's happening.

The link is www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition (no spaces)

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

please sign it we only need a few more to help and if everyone joined we can stop the people before the site become something none of us use anymore when to some its a great way to escape from life or just to relax like it is to me

lozzy035 xoxo


End file.
